Bully The Story
by littlemissroro
Summary: The start of the Bully adventure, go back to when Jimmy Hopkins first came to Bullworth Academy. This first part is Jimmy arriving at the Academy and meeting Miss Danvers for the first time. Second part will be added up shortly and will be longer. Enjoy!
1. Welcome To Bullworth

**_Welcome To Bullworth_**

…Hi…my name is Jimmy Hopkins and today is probably the worst day of my entire life. Right now I'm being driven, to what seems like my death sentence. You will probably think that I am over reacting, being a total tit or maybe just…nervous. But I'm not feeling any of these things right now. Simple as.

What I'm "feeling" right now, is hatred to my so-called mother and her new husband, my new step-father, who (in my opinion) looks like he could die of a heart attack considering how ancient he is. If I had a dollar for everything that my mum hitched up with a new guy then I would most likely be a billionaire by now. This is why I don't expect this one to long, I mean for one thing he is as old as fuck and I think my mums standard's have dropped pretty low since the last one, so this new guy couldn't last more than a year. And two, my mum would have burnt through all his cash so quickly there would be nothing left to keep.

This is only one of the two reasons that I'm blocking out the nags of my mum, the second reason is they are both leaving me in the middle of God-knows-where, to attend some stupid, posh school because I have managed to get kicked out from all of the other ones. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a bad person, definitely not, I just did some bad things. I'm the sort of person that is going to stand up for what he believes in, no matter what other people think, whether they agree or don't. It does not concern me about the opinions of others.

So, as I lay on my back, trying to ignore my mum, but praying the git in front doesn't crash the car or have a sudden heart attack, I wondered to myself if I'm really that bad of a son, like I said I have done some bad things, but I don't deserve this.

"Jimmy please say something" my mum told me. I continued to ignore her, there was no point to try and change her mind, all she could see next to her was a fat pile of cash "trying" to drive the car and she was just waiting till the great lump keeled over and she could jump out the car with all his money, find some other sucker and so the whole cycle could repeat its self. Sounds about right to me…

"James…" eurgh, the git finally spoke. I was just waiting for his to happen because it meant that an argument would come right round the corner, and to be honest it didn't surprise me one bit.

"What? Who are you? Mum, I thought you told me never to talk to strangers" I smiled to myself, I knew this would start it, 9 times out of 10 it always does. I continued looking at the top of the car, not remotely interested at what was outside and what was in store for me, I just did not want to know.

"Like I said before Jimmy, please be nice to your new step-father" my mum replied back to me sounding a little more irritated. Me, be nice, to him? I don't think so. I did not want to befriend him any time soon. I sat up in my seat and decided to have a look at the place I would be staying in.

It looked boring. There were no skate parks, no arcades that I could see, no music shops, no big shopping malls, there was a beach but it looked rather shit, the weather looked dull and I was praying it wasn't like this all year round. Hardly any kids that I would possibly want to hang out with and big fucking police men that looked like they could rip my head off in just one swipe. And I thought to myself, where the fuck am I exactly. I must have not been listening to my mum talking about the place or I have fallen a sleep because the conversation was so boring. I pressed my face closer to the window hoping to see a sign of the town I was in.

"Bullworth…?" I muttered under my breath, what sort of name was that? It sounded like an old, stupid name and the shops and people that live in "Bullshit" reflected my opinion about the place. I couldn't believe my luck, I was quite happy in my last school I had made some good mates, had fun annoying the teachers, causing fights if it was necessary at the time. I was basically being Jimmy Hopkins. If I didn't do the things that I did back at all of my other pervious schools then it wouldn't have been me.

I was drawn out of my thoughts to the sound of the idiots talking in the front, talking loudly (like I wasn't even here just some imaginary child that they had picked up along the way), about how much they loved each other, and how they would spend the rest of their lives together. HA! Well for the git it wouldn't be long.

"James…I don't understand why you can't be happy for your mother and I. I think that will we will be the best of friends" I knew he was taking the piss and it drove me insane, he was doing it to wind me up, so I would say something back to him and so my mother could take his side and give me a mouth full. Oh well…it would be worth it.

"Ok rich guy, I love it that your twice as old as my grandfather and your fat and bald!"

"_THAT'S ENOUGH!_ I've had it with you little brat!" my mum shouted back at me, her face red and clearly very annoyed. I sighed in a disgusted tone, still annoyed at the fact that they were doing this to me and that she couldn't see that this guy was a dick.

"You've upset you mother, I've got half a mind to beat you" he sneered back at me. I saw his reflection in the mirror, with his eyes entirely focused on me, like he had already won the fight.

"Half a mind is right, suddenly he realises."

"I cant believe you -you little monster. We'll deal with you when we get back from our honeymoon next year" _NEXT YEAR!?_ I didn't know that they would be going away for that long, and I would be left here that long even. I tried not to show the pair of them my shocked face to either one of them because I didn't want them to have the satisfaction of making me look like a fool.

"Here we are boy, Bullworth Academy… …well…?" he said to me, sneering while he said it.

"Well what?" I answered back, slightly annoyed that we had arrived to the new place so soon.

"_GO GET YOUR STUFF!_" he shouted at me, still facing the front of the car, just waiting for me to get out of the car, so he could leave and get rid of me for good.

Fed up completely, I sighed and opened the door of the car, letting myself out of the car feeling the cool breeze gently wash over my face. Helping me think clearly about everything that was going on and how it would all be fine, no matter what would happen. It was calming. To be able to breath finally and to escape from those two. Maybe it'll be good, to get away again.

_HONK_

"James! What the hell are you doing!? Get you stuff _NOW!!_"

Waking up back to reality and remembering what I had to be doing, I slowly walked (much to the git's annoyance with swearing constantly and my mum giggling) round to the truck of the car. What seemed like an hour to the git, I opened the truck of the car and reached out for my ONE suitcase. It wasn't very heavy, in fact, it was like there nothing in there at all. Since I had moved so many times to different schools in the state, I must have lost track of most of my things. Slamming the truck of the car down, hoping I would be able to damage some of the paint on the car, I walked slowly back round to see the git with his arm around my mother's shoulder. I wished I could permanently remove his arm. He turned his face round to meet mine, with his cruel and evil smile on his face, like he had won the war. "Have fun Jimmy, I'll think of you from our cruise ship, hehe"

"Whatever…" I replied back quickly, arms folded, and staring angrily back at them, while listening to their laughter and giggling on my behalf. The git then put the car into gear and just like that they had left me.

"Mum...why'd you marry that phoney…" I said to myself still watching the car driving off and believing that I could still hear them laughing at my expense. "…what is wrong with you…" yeah, what WAS wrong with her. I still couldn't believe that I had been dumped at this posh rich school, in the middle of nowhere, to spend a year while they fanny around forgetting me…"I can't believe this…" shaking my head.

"You must be the Hopkins boy. We've been expecting you-" Someone said to me in a very serious voice. I was so startle because I didn't hear anyone walking towards me and plus I didn't see the gates open to let anyone out.

"-Where did you come from? Those gates were locked right? So, how-"

"-Welcome to Bullworth" she carried on saying to me, ignoring me and thinking that her speech was more important than answering one of my questions. "I'm sure you'll be happy here, very happy indeed." don't count on it lady…"anyways, I can't spend my life waiting around for naughty little boys, I've got a man to make happy" She said proudly to herself, but seriously that is weird, who would say that to a kid? "The headmaster is expecting you Hopkins, in his study"

"Ok" I replied back, turning round and starting to make way elsewhere, other than the Headmasters study.

"His study is over _THERE_ boy! In the main building" she said sternly. I turned around and saw her bony finger pointing towards the inside of the school. "Don't keep Dr. Crabblesnitch waiting, he's a brilliant man, brilliant." she told me like a little girl, with a school girls crush. I looked at her oddly and started walking towards the main building, leaving her behind and surprised by the fact that the gates were opening themselves.

She quickly caught up with me, probably trying to seem that she was better than I was, but I was able to get a closer look at what she looked like. She look about middle aged, which was quite obvious by the clothes that she was wearing, which seem out dated, though I am no fashion expert. I was trying to work out what she did at Bullworth, I was hoping that she wasn't a teacher here, because I wouldn't want to be stuck in one of her classes for the next year.

"So, erm Miss-" I began saying.

"-It's Miss Danvers" she quickly interrupted me while continuing walking.

"Ok…well Miss Danvers, are you like a teacher here or something?" She stopped in her tracks and turned around and stared at me with her mouth hanging wide open, like I had just insulted her or something.

"A-a teacher!?" She blurted out in complete and utter shock. "You stupid and silly little boy. didn't you hear anything that I just said to you? I look after Dr. Crabblesnitch and deal with annoying, silly, stupid little kids, like, yourself. Do I make myself clear boy?" She told me towing over me, waiting to give me a clear kick out of the school even though I had only been here about two or three minutes.

"Yes Miss, I understand clearly. You're dating Dr. Crabblesnitch" I replied back to her.

"No boy! I'm his secretary!…youth today" She turned on her heel and stormed off without me, leaving me behind to make my own way. I looked around to see what I could find in this dump. I could see the boy's dorm, where I guessed I would be staying and the girl's dorm. The main building in front of me, where I was suppose to by now.


	2. Some Friendly Faces

There was bunch of prefects that were patrolling round the school grounds, looking out for trouble makers and ready to do them in, at any second. Now, these guys were big, not kidding. They were exactly like the police that were roaming around Bullworth, except the policemen had guns (though I wouldn't be surprise if the prefects had guns as well). I then look straight ahead of me, towards the main building and saw that there was three guys in white, all tough looking, and all eager for a fight, (probably with me since I was new) and were blocking my way through into the main building.

Shit…I thought to myself, I wasn't really in the mood to start a fight, but I wasn't about to chicken out of getting into the main building. I continued walking at my normal slow walking pace, dragging my not-so-heavy suitcase behind me, hoping that it would take me a while to reach the three guys and so they would get fed up and bugger off and do something else. But, it did not take me long till I had reached the three guys in the white t-shirts. As I got closer, but still relatively out of sight from them, I could hear one of them speaking to the blonde hair kid with all the pimples across his forehead.

"Trent! Stop looking at those fricking pictures! _NOBOD__Y_ cares!" hissed loudly the small brown hair boy, who seemed to be charge of the other two.

"I can't help it, I'm just so amazing and talented" Trent said proudly, staring into space believing that his two other friends cared about his silly photos. But by the way that they were laughing at him, I don't think they cared much for him also.

"There's nothing talented about taking dirty pictures of girls, you twat Trent!…Jesus Christ…" the brown hair boy snapped back to him, hearting Trent's feelings, which was quite obvious since he remained silent. He turned back round to the other boy that was standing next to him, who was in a fit of laughter because of Trent.

"You can't laugh…you love ninjas…" said Trent quietly.

"Yeah, but ninjas are cool, those phot-" He stopped halfway through his sentence and turn around smiling at me, but not in a nice way. He must of heard me, trying to seek past all three of them. "-ahhh, look what we have here boys" he said loudly to the others boys, and nudging the brown hair boy next to him.

"What Ethan…" the brown hair boy asked, but as he turned round and followed Ethan's finger that was pointing at me, he soon cotton on. "We have a new comer, boys. And just in time too because I was getting shit bored in this dump." he said smirking as he walked closer towards me. "But looks like things are definitely going to get interesting round here" He was now standing in front of me, crackling his knuckles and was looking straight at me in the eyes. "So, you going to play nicely? Or am I going to have to make you play nicely?"

"Hmmm, you make a very tempting offer, but I think I'll let you girls play nicely instead. I wouldn't want to ruin you guys' fun. See ya!" I pushed pass them and began walking away from the three twats and so I could head off to see Dr. Crabblesnitch, seeing as I didn't want to my first day to be my last one. But as should as I took three steps away from them…

_"__DAVIS!_ Are you going to take that crap from that little punk" Ethan shouted to Davis. I stopped walking and sighed. Why the fuck does it have to always be me? I thought to myself. I don't want to get involved with any of this shit. It's no point. I had two options, I could carry on walking and head straight into the main building and ignore their pathetic excuses for an insult or…I could turn around and do what I normally do in these sort of situations.

"No, I'm not. Because you know how much I love to beat up the new kid!" Davis shouted back to Ethan.

"Come on then! I can take you!" I turned around shouting at Davis. My fist turned into a ball ready to throw as many punches as possible, just for them to leave me alone, and my other hand held tightly onto my suitcase, since it would be good to swing on top of their heads.

All of a sudden, Davis lunged himself on top of me and grabbed my suitcase out of my hand and threw it out of the hand, not good. He grabbed me round the back of my neck, pulling tightly on my skin, causing it to sting and irritate me. His other hand was continually punching me on the face, not stopping once to change hands. Every single punch left a sharp sting on my face, and stayed there for a long amount of time, simple saying, remember me, or Davis was here. I tried to lift my hands up for I could throw some punches back to defend myself, but someone had caught of my hands probably Ethan since I could see Trent laughing away and taking pictures.

"What you going to do now!?" Ethan shouted at me from behind, kneeing me the back, causing me to find it hard to remain standing up.

"_FUCK OFF!!"_ I shouted, hoping that someone would hear me and come to my aid, but the other students continued walking past me, not a care in the world, like this was normal for them to see.

"haha, we're not letting you get away that easily you twat!" Davis smirked at me, as he punches became faster, causing my nose to start bleeding and my eyes and my face to ache in pain.

"Hey guys, keep him still, I'm trying to take a picture…" Trent laughed. "And…_FRE__ZZE_! hehe"

This was awful and pathetic, wasn't anyone going to bother to help me!?

"_HAULT IMME__DIETLY_!"

"_BULLWORTH PREFECTS__ COMING THROUGH!_"

Prefects! Thank God! I had never been one for the local authority, but I really needed their help. The fact that I had Ethan was holding me really tightly meant I wasn't able to do anything at all. I was literally defenceless. So I was really happy that those prefects came along at the right time, grabbed Ethan down by the neck and pulled him down to the ground. It gave me great joy to see him whine like a little girl.

"_OH MY __GOD_! Stop it please!_FUC__K__!!_ I didn't do anything wrong, I was nowhere near him!!!!" Ethan whined while struggling under the hold of the prefect.

"I am not an idiot young man! I have two perfect eyes and I saw you clearly!"

"Awww damn…"

Stumbling back towards where my suitcase had been thrown across, and wiping the blood off of my face, I leant on the wall that I was near, so I was able to catch my breath. I looked around the area to see what had happened to Davis and Trent. I could see in the distance that Trent had managed to escape and run off along with his camera, probably with the pictures he had taken of me with my bloody face. Dick. But Davis had not been so lucky. He was be dragged off by the prefects, kicking and swearing, into the main building. Hopefully to be stuffed into a locker and left there.

"_RUSSELL WILL HEA__R ABOUT THIS__!_" he spat at me.

"You!" shouted one of the prefects, walking towards me with a suspicious look. "Why are you not in uniform!?"

"Sir…" I said slowly, still catching my breath. "I'm new…here…sir…I was just…making my way…to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office"

"Well! Get a move on,_ NOW_!" Shouted the prefect, towering over me. He turned around and ran off in the opposite direction to a couple of boys throwing, what looked like stink bombs, at two little kids.

So with that, I also turned around and even more slowly than before, I struggle to make my way to the main office.

What seemed like hours, I had finally made it into the main building after my first beating of the day from Ethan and Davis. Once I reached the location of Dr. Crabblesnitch, I wasn't so pleased to see the secretary, Miss Danvers, whom I had accused of dating the headmaster. She had obviously been waiting impatiently for me because she was standing next to her desk, her arms folded, had an annoyed look on her face and was constantly tapping her foot. Great, I thought to myself, it wasn't my fault that I took so long, if she had stayed next to me maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't have been beaten to a pulp.

"I thought I told you to go _STR__AIGHT_ to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office!? Did you not listen to me at all boy? Look at yourself! You filthy! Clean yourself immediately before stepping into the headmasters office!" She shouted at me with utter disgust. I looked down at myself and saw that I didn't look that bad, just a bit dusty, so she was obviously taking the piss out of me. "I don't have time for this, go through those doors to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office" pointing to the large double doors. I walked over to them and opened the doors wondering what would be expecting me.

"Ah, yes so you must be Hopkins?" said a voice as I closed the doors behind myself.

"Uhhh, uh huh" I muttered while turning round and walking into Dr. Crabblesnitch's office. I was able to get a face to the name. He was old, not very old, but old (I should probably introduce him to my mother) he was a very stern looking man, like he meant business and that probably means I shouldn't get on the wrong side of him.

"What, uh huh, what?" he asked me, sounding quite dumbfounded.

"I meant yes, Sir" I replied back with a slight bit of attitude added to my tone, I mean it hasn't been the best of days.

"Very good, let me see…You've done a lot of naughty things haven't you? Vandalism, graffiti, bad language, violent conduct, disrespecting staff…_O__H__!_ I'm scared of you Hopkins " he said sarcastically while waving his arms like a little girl.

"Come on, gimme a break" I asked him, as I walked over to the chairs in front of his desk and sat down, chucking my suitcase down on the ground.

"Yes, I've never met a boy like you, never in all my life. Hopkins you're quite the nastiest little boy I have ever encountered" he had moved from his desk and round towards all the while pointing at me like I had done something wrong already. "Tell me why should I waste my time on you?" he asked me, with his arms up in the air.

" I don't know…" and I didn't care…

"Because it's my calling, it's what I do, you excel at causing trouble and I excel at fixing little boys like you and making you into respectful members of our community here at the academy" Jesus Christ, I did not want to be here listening to his God awful speech . "I've got a good feeling about you boy, a feeling you and I are going to be great friends" he was joking right? "You keep that nose clean boy or I shall clean it myself" God this was really gay, I had only been here…well not even half day, and I had been beaten up and now getting stupid rants from stupid teachers.

"Miss Danvers, are you back yet?" Dr. Crabblesnitch asked turning his back on me. I then saw her come running in carrying a tray for Dr. Crabbleshit, looking really flushed and red in the cheeks.

"Yes, Headmaster and I got you tea" she said in a girly sweet voice.

"You are good to me, Miss Danvers" Ewww, gross, I can't believe I had to witnesses this.

"No more than I deserve headmaster" she replied back walking over to his desk (with him watching) while she placed it carefully down.

"Take our new friend, Hopkins here and how him around and get him properly attire."

"Certainty Headmaster. Come along boy, I Haven't got all day" she snapped at me. I sighed and stood out of the chair that I was sitting on and grabbed my suitcase which I had left lying on the floor and walked over to Miss Danvers.

"Andboy! Remember, you will have a clean nose, so keep it clean, or we'll clean it for you!" He told me sternly, and with that last word, I left his office with Miss Danvers to start my new school, Bullworth Academy.


	3. The Start Of A Great Year

_So here I am at probably the worst school in the country alumni are nothing but arms dealers, serial killer sand corporate lawyers. Real Scum. And that old creep thinks he can tam me? We shall see my friend, I only give what people have coming to them. _

Miss Danvers did not stay true to her word by showing me around the dump but simply told me to be on my way, get to my dorm and change. So that's what I'm doing, quickly making my way to my dorm and staying away from those bullies. But turning around to the corner of the entrance to the boy's dorm, I wasn't so lucky. Trent, Davis and some new guy had heard about my arrival.

"Hey Davis…look" Trent whispered to Davis's while pointing at my direction. All three boys turned around and blocked my path to safety.

"_GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS!?" _Oh dear, this is lame, _"YEP! _Time for a beat down!" Davis shouted angrily at me and his face went a bright red with rage. But I just stood there shaking my head wondering when this would all be over with. It was too pathetic to witness.

"_GET THE KID!" _I heard another voice, and turned round to see who had called from behind me and saw Ethan and another couple of bullies had joined in the "fun". I had only recovered from my last "beat down" and wasn't up for another already. _"BEAT HIM DOWN!"_

All of sudden Davis came running at me, with fists tightly shaped into balls ready to make his aim to attack me and every part of my body. Without a moments hesitation I chucked my suitcase away from me so I put my arms across my face to defend myself while dodging his "attacks". _Shit,_ I thought to myself, _I have to kick the crap out of this guy just so I can go to my room!_ I then seized the opportunity and gave three sharp, quick punches to the face and since Davis had not been expecting me to do this so quickly and he most likely thought I would coward on the ground crying like I baby. He did not take it so well, in fact he backed away from me, and moved his shaking hand towards his nose to see what was pouring out of his now bloody nose.

"_AHHH!!!_ You little shit!!" Davis screamed, jumped up and down looking like the little girl that he was, while wiping the blood that was flowing quite nicely over his disgusting, once white shirt.

"_GET HIM DAVIS!"_

"_KICK THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!"_

While Davis was complaining about his bloody nose and how it could possibly affect his performance, I was looking round the area hoping that someone might be able to take the rest of the bullies out. But I guess I was on my own…again. I ran up to Davis since he was now distracted, grabbed him by scruff of his shirt and starting throwing more punches at his face, hoping that I would give him a broken nose this time. But he was tough. He managed to push me, which sent me flying across the courtyard, hitting me hard against the hard cold ground and causing a lot of dirt to splatter into my eyes.

"Shit!" I began rubbing my eyes quickly hoping that I would be able to get the dirt out of my eyes so I could see properly again, but I was able to do right was move the dirt around in my eyes making it worse. But what was good now, was Davis was once again too preoccupied with his nose and not aware with the face that I was down and he could quite possibly murder me if he wished. But, it gave me more time to come up with a plan of action while his screams caught the attention of the other bullies.

"My nose! _LOOK AT MY NOSE!" _

"_DAVIS!! _Forget you nose!" Ethan shouted back at him, showing him and the others that he was not in the slightest interest about his nose.

"Yeah!! Just go and get the new kid!" Trent also shouted, hopefully trying to seem cool.

"Um…Yeah!" someone else shouted out towards the other three, I turned my head and managed to faintly see that this other kid had managed to conduct a chant for Davis so he would have a tune to beat the crap out of me, and it was becoming quite catchy since other kids that were walking around them were stopping to see what the noise was. By now I had manage to clear most of the dirt out of my eyes and get a clear shot of Davis. I looked across the courtyard and saw my suitcase that I had chucked out of my hands. I smiled to myself. I stood up quickly and ran across to grab my suitcase without stopping. I continued running with my suitcase in both hands and shouted loud enough for everyone to hear above the annoying sing song of their chant, _"TAKE THIS BITCH!" _Davis swung round with a horrid look on his face and thenit went all in slow motion as I smacked my suitcase round his face, causing him to most likely see a lot of stars. After I had swung one at him, he rocked slightly on the spot for a second with everyone's attention to see what would happen next, but, nothing happened because once he had rocked to the left, he went straight for the floor. He was knocked out cold.

"Hahaha!" I laughed at the curled up Davis. I was quite pleased with my self that I had managed to teach him not to mess with me. I turned around to look at the crowd of people that had been watching the fight, won by me, they all slightly terrified at what had happened, some were whispering and others were smiling and pointing at something behind me.

_SLAM_, I turned around and saw 'something' by the doors of the Boy's dorm, I felt my mouth slightly drop at the sight of this 'thing' and I then knew that this was not the end of the fight at all.

"_YOUR DEAD…NEW KID…DEAD…ARGGGH!!!" _The great, massive lump the came running down towards me, I didn't have a change to move out of the way, even to think about how much it would hurt because he was coming so quickly towards me. _BAM._

I swear I could see stars in my eyes, he came at me so fast it was like being hit by a 10 tone…thing! I flew back much further than when Davis had pushed me and hit the ground a lot harder which most likely cause some damage to my future education. My head was thumping, it hurt like hell, which was probably causing the little flying stars that I could see in my eyes.

"That's enough of that! _BREAK IT UP!" _I looked up from the ground and saw someone, probably a teacher or prefect, hopefully to thrash the great lump of a guy. I slowly got back up to my feet, with the support of that the wall that I hand landed next too. Which I was grateful, because if I had landed somewhat closer, I wouldn't have been able to pick myself back up. Still quite shaken from my unexpected attacker the teacher or the prefect, most likely a teacher, from the shouts and the way that he spoke to the idiots. I had managed to pick myself up and was ready to see what Davis and the other goons got. But, I was grabbed by the shoulder, which I winced in pain, and I was spun round to see the teacher that had been telling the goons off.

"Why are you not in your uniform young man, _GO CHANGE IMMEDIATELY!"_ Not wanting to get attacked anymore, especially by a teacher, I tried to walk faster into the boys dorm. But it suddenly hit me what about the other guys? I never heard the teacher dish them out a punishment of any sort, surely they would be getting one right about now. I turned around to see if any of them were still being told off but funnily enough, no one was no longer there.

"Oh come on…" I muttered to myself as I turned back round.

I had just walked in to the boys' dorm for the first time and was not to happy to see that it looked worst than the rest of the school. It was dark, dirty and looked like a herd of goats lived here, meaning that no one bothered to attempt a clear up. Just my luck.

"Hey, you're the new kid" Some guy said to me as I walked over to find my new room.

"What's it to you?" I asked defensively.

"Friendly aren't ya?"

"Give me a break loser" So, I guess I was being a bit harsh to this guy but I was having a rough day, trust me I had all the bruises to prove it.

"Hey, relax friend, your all pent up, go easy or they'll out you on medication, they did to me_. BOY _it nearly sent me insane!"

"That's fascinating, now if you'll excu-"

"I said relax friend" He had grabbed me on the arm, the one that I had landed on and was causing me somewhat pain, so I was none to pleased that I was now getting grabbed on by freaks. This place is fucked up.

"Get off me man!" I told him, rejecting his hand that was holding me back.

"Listen to me tough guy! You've just arrived in the toughest school in the country and I'm offering to be your friends…trust me in a place like this, you're gonna need friends. So it's up to you. You're gonna play nice or what?"

"Yeah, sure" I replied back to him. In some respect he was kinda right, it's good to have friends on your side, especially when you are in a new school when everyone appears to want to beat you up, and even though your new friend is a bit wacko.

"Good. So how about I show you round? I'm Gary by the way, Gary Smith."

"Jimmy Hopkins"

"Good, I think we will be _GREAT _friends already." Oh yes, he was wacko alright. "Ahhh, we don't have a bar in the dorm, just a soda machine, nothing special unfortunately. As you can see from this dump, the headmaster was none too happy to pay out for an expensive dorm for us." Gary explained to me, as I listened to him, I had to be honest I didn't really care as long as I had my own room and no one ever bothered me. Then I wouldn't care if the room was bright pink. I followed him through the double doors into a big lounge area, which had the smallest television that I had ever seen, one sofa, a playing area for poker and small arcade games. Should be a ton of fun. I looked to the right and saw that Gary was leading me to lonely wall where the soda machine was, so I started walking up this soda machine, though I was entirely sure why I was. I didn't think there was any thing special about it, but I was able to get a better look a my new "friend". He had short hair, brown short hair, and below his fringe I was drawn to his eyebrow. The right one. He had a scar that travelled through the top of the eyebrow and went straight down all the way through to the bottom of his eye. It was starting to make me wonder what sort of character Gary really was, whether he could be trusted at all, but then again I didn't really know him, to mean he seemed weak, harmless and not a threat to me at all. But I could be wrong.

"It would be a good idea to have a soda after that beating you had from Russell" I looked at him and nodded, not sure why I was taking orders from him, put as I placed my change into the machine I could feel him watching him from the back of my head that made me very uncomfortable. I open the soda and drank, and felt a complete sugar rush from the drink, like it had been able to restore my energy that I had lost.

"Wow! This stuff is good!" I told his as I took another snip from my newly loved drink. "And this Russell, he would be the big tit that nearly killed me, wouldn't he?"

"Yes that would be him my friend. I think it's about time you changed into your uniform if unless you want to get into trouble" Once again I nodded, but this time I was glad to get away from him. As I was walking out of the lounge and trying to find my room, I saw Gary whispering manically to himself. _Wow, he is crazy. _I quickly hurried into my room so I could change, and get away from anyone else that wanted to annoy me. I reached my room, threw my can into the nearest bin that I could find, and prepared myself for who ever I was sharing me room with, though I was hoping that I was having this room to myself. I wasn't up to sharing with anyone, especially Gary. I swung open the door and was surprise to see that there was only one bed and no one else here. _My lucky day_, I told myself.

I walked into room fast and shut the door behind me, so no one else could badger me. I chucked my suitcase onto the bed, where it landed with a not-so-loud thump. I looked around my new room, and opened my mouth with sheer shock. To put it in simple words, I have seen trailers in better conditions than my so-called new room. There was the one bed right next to the door, it was old and rickety. I thought the weight of my suitcase might break the bed, even though there was nothing in there! I didn't look forward to sleeping there for the rest of the year. Other than the bed in my room, there was a small desk next to my very small window, which I assumed was to cheer myself up when doing homework for my lessons. Near this was a small bookcase, as I peered at the selves to see what books had been left there, I was none to happy to see that the only books there was ones written in German which made me very confused about the last person that was here. I turned to the opposite of my room to see the, wait for it, small wardrobe which would obviously contain my clothes. Oh and lets not forget the small filing cabinet that needs a key to be opened. Fuck me life…

I went over the pathetic wardrobe, expecting to find my uniform in there, since I did not have it my suitcase. I opened it, I looked, I stared and carried on staring which felt like hours. _I'm not wearing THAT!_ I thought to myself, _No way! I'd rather be expelled_. In my past schools I have wore uniforms, but it was just plain t-shirts but this, this _WAS GREEN. BRIGHT SICK GREEN_, with long sleeves, a collar that could choke anyone, flowers sewed on the back and plus it was two sizes two small. It was just plain awful! There had to be some mistake because I wasn't wearing it, there was no chance in hell that I was going to try it on to see if it could fit. I picked it up, so I could examine it, thinking that perhaps I could get use to the green…_NO_.

"Huh? What's this? _NEW BOY. HAHA. YOU LIKE!? _What the fuck! Can't people spell!?" I read the note that had fallen out. Most of the words had not been spelt incorrectly and I was guessing that it was from Russell, since he was coming out of the dorm when he nearly killed me. So I had him to thank. Sighing in relief, that my real uniform had to be somewhere, I stuck my head into the wardrobe and hunted around for my real uniform, hoping that it wasn't as bad as the jokey one that I was sent from my beloved Russell.


End file.
